Lotte Jansson
“This World Ring… it was the answer to my prayers. I mean, what obsessive fangirl wouldn’t want to go inside her favorite show, or better yet her own fanfiction?” -Lotte to Riddler (src) Lotte Jansson (pronounced "Spedson") (Numbuh Series) (originally from minecraft) is a Super sped kid from mittelafrika Her Negative is Ettol Nossnaj, a frantic gamer who is afraid of ghosts. Nextgen Series Lotte's history in Little Witch Academia is canon to the Gameverse. Having grown up as a lover of fantasy fiction, such as Night Fall, One Piece, as well as a few games like Zelda, Lotte began to write fanfiction about multiple series, including a One Piece/''Fairy Tail'' crossover. When she was 8 years old, she received her glasses. Lotte was taught Ghost Whispering by her grandma, who had later passed away. Lotte promised she would often visit her grave and sing to her, knowing her voice would reach in the Spirit World. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, Lotte is the first to discover a shrunken Akko inside her clothes. They get Diana, who agrees to keep the secret until they can find a cure, but she demands Akko stay in a jar. Lotte then gets Constanze to help pose as a sick Akko in case the teachers check up on her. She and Sucy eat with Amanda and Jasminka at lunch, and are shocked to learn that Jasminka had almost eaten Akko in her donut. Lotte later goes to Diana's room to check on Akko after the latter's bath, and Akko hides behind Lotte's glasses from Diana, then goes on to make fun of her small eye. Lotte later watches in delight as Akko is racing Amanda in the gym. At night, Lotte lets Akko sit in the rim of her glasses while she searches the Internet. She looks up the Kids Next Door and comments how popular they are becoming, wondering if they should join them as she names the positions they could have. When Akko gets sleepy, Lotte sings her a lullaby to put her to sleep. The next day, the group goes out to the forest to help Sucy find Long-Last Mushrooms, and she agrees with Akko and Diana's plan to join the KND like she suggested. The next morning, Lotte and co. watch as Akko drinks the antidote and grows back to normal size. Sometime afterwards, they all join the KND as they vowed to. In Field Day!, Lotte participates in Too Hot, Too Cold and Crush or Chomp. In Sector $, Lotte meets with Emily Garley on Meet Your Heroes Day, and the latter invites her to her lab. Emily tries to take Lotte's wand and "dissect" it, but as the two tug over it, they knock each other out before Nagisa and Killua could "assassinate" them. The two later apologize for breaking each other's glasses, and Lotte remarks that she won't use magic to fix them to avoid offending the genius scientist. In Sector LN, when Sector LN visits their Negatives, Lotte learns her opposite is afraid of ghosts. She summons a spirit from Ettol's game console, causing her to flee the treehouse and hide in her bunker. When Lotte informs her that ghosts exist everywhere, Ettol attempts to kill herself, only for Lotte to stop her. She would succeed in getting Ettol used to spirits. Later, when the team agrees to take Annabel to New Galaxia, the trip goes awry when their souls are scattered by the Crystal Heart Comet. Fortunately, Lotte is able to reunite everyone using her Ghost Whispering. During the invasion of Grunty Industries, Lotte summons Rainbow Monkeys to attack a horde of Minions. In Index and the World Rings, Lotte is showing Emily some magic at Luna Nova when the Aqua Ring suddenly crashes into her dorm. Lotte touches the ring as it is absorbed into her body, and she suddenly has the urge to reread the entire Nightfall series. Sadly, the Big Mom Pirates show up at their school and take Diana, and Lotte and Sucy capture the mouse Akko before she could attempt to stop her. They keep Akko in a cage until the next day, when Sector SA arrive, asking for Lotte's World Ring. Lotte agrees to go with them, upset that they can't do anything for Diana, until they realize that the mouse in the cage was actually Emily, who had taken Akko's place. The two sectors decide to infiltrate the Wedding Fleet and rescue her. They end up finding a Golden Page that describes the Pirate Wars before rescuing Diana and Akko. When Lotte learns that two Pirate Emperor crews are fighting, she thinks about the Pirate Wars and accidentally sucks everyone into the book page with her new powers. In that world, she regroups with Goombella as they set off to find everyone else. Index helps Lotte get used to her power as they battle Madame Broode. After they are victorious, they escape the book world, and are able to return to Luna Nova with Akko and Diana (with a substitute taking Diana's place). Lotte is allowed to go with Sector SA on their journey. They go to Superbia and meet Deku, who had his powers stolen by the Purple Ring. After hearing the story of Eri, Lotte tries to convince Deku to get out of bed, saying that Eri will be upset if he doesn't get up and keep trying, relating his situation to one of Akko's. Deku ends up following through with this after learning Eri is in danger. After they rescue Eri, they head to Planet Poké to recruit The Riddler into their team, for he has the Wisdom Ring. Riddler refuses to join them, until Lotte shows him her power to enter his favorite games. They form a bond after six hours of real-life gaming, and Lotte convinces him to join their group, promising to follow him on social media and solve his Riddles. Riddler then gives Lotte the idea to use her Ghost Whispering along with the Aqua Ring to bring their favorite characters into the real world. They use this new skill when battling Infinite, which became another successful battle. After the universe was scattered by Unbound Hoopa, Lotte would use her awakened World Ring power to open windows to the Original Worlds, allowing Index to power herself up with the Rukh from those worlds. In The Tea Party, Sector LN is invited by Queen Sherry to her birthday party on Sweetopia. When they visit the queen's castle, the witches must battle the Kiddie Corn, during which Lotte fights a Twili named Soup. Lotte sings during Akko's magic show at the party, and during the great escape, Lotte is briefly attacked by Lucky before Diana rescues her. Battles *1,333rd Luna Nova Cup (2nd place). *Team Akko and Team Amanda vs. Mecha Dragons. *Team Akko vs. Vajarois. *Field Day! **Too Hot, Too Cold. **Crush or Chomp. *Escape from Bobopolis. *Escape from the Crystal Heart Comet. *Lotte Jansson vs. Minions. *Lotte and Index vs. Madame Broode. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Kalluto Zoldyck. *Invasion of Koopa Kore. *Lotte Jansson vs. Soup and Spoon. *Escape from Sweetopia. Appearance Lotte has short, round blonde hair and blue eyes behind round glasses, along with freckles. Her casual attire consists of a sky-blue dress with brown high-heel sandals. The dress is designed to cool her body in hot places. For pajamas, she wears a turquoise nightgown and bare feet. As a child, she wore a green dress with no glasses, white socks, and green strap-on shoes. Personality Lotte is a major bookworm who becomes heavily engaged in any big series that she reads, and she can remember any little detail (though this mostly applies to her favorites). She is somewhat shy and soft-spoken, due to being teased by non-mages for her heritage, but she is a kind and friendly witch. Lotte loves to write fanfiction, and being able to enter her own stories was a dream come true, but she would give up this power if it meant saving the universe. Powers Aside from basic magic and broom-riding, Lotte is a Ghost Whisperer, and can command weak spirits in order to manipulate items or the environment. Her special attack is Spirit Bombs, wherein she amasses numerous spirits on the tip of her wand and fires their condensed energy. When Lotte is without her glasses, she can use her spirit, Will-o'-chan to aim for her. With her eyes closed, she can still see the locations of her Song Spirits. After getting the Aqua Ring of Pleasure, she had the power to enter the worlds of books, and control what happens in those worlds as long as they are relevant in that story. She can bring others with her into those worlds. By combining this power with her Ghost Whispering, she is able to summon the spirits of fictional characters into the real world. She can help other people, such as Riddler, do the same thing with their favorite characters. When awakened, Lotte could open portals to the Original Worlds and summon their inhabitants. Her last known Power Level is 130. Weaknesses Lotte cannot see very well without her glasses. Also, using her World Ring's power to summon fictional spirits too much would drain her energy. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! (cameos) *Sector $ *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *Lotte shares her voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Jasminka Antonenko. *Gamewizard found her appearance similar to Emily Garley, and as such couldn't resist making the two friends. *Her birthday is September 6. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Sector LN Members Category:Avalarans Category:Europeans